Marcelina Abadeer
'Marcelina Abadeer, '''a właściwie Marcelina Królowa Wampirów, to ponad 1000-letni wampir. Zna prawie każdego w Krainie Ooo, a jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Finn i Jake. Należy do niej wiele miejsc i zrujnowanych budynków. Historia thumb|left|[[Hambo. Miś Marceliny.]] Marcelina ma ponad 1000 lat. W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień " jedno z jej wspomnień pokazuje ją jako małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się niedaleko płonących ruin miasta. Prawdopodobnie jest to kilka dni po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Gdy była nastolatką, ojciec zjadł jej frytki w ruinach restauracji. Ten incydent miał negatywny skutek na relacje między Marceliną, a jej ojcem, o czym śpiewa później w "Piosence o Frytkach". Po paru latach przeniosła się do drzewa, w którym dzisiaj mieszka Finn i Jake, z jej chłopakiem Ash'em, którego później rzuciła, gdy ten sprzedał jej pluszowego misia - Hambo, którego dostała od Simona Petrikova co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "I remember you". Ostatecznie Marcelina mieszka w swoim domku w jaskini. Swój tytuł królowej według Warda, otrzymała po zabiciu poprzedniego króla wampirów.[[Plik:Marcelina_stara.png|thumb|Stara Marcelina z odcinka ''Finn The Human]] Wygląd Marcelina jest wysoka na około 1,7 metra. Ma bladoniebieską skórę i długie, czarne włosy sięgające do stóp. Na szyi ma ślady po ugryzieniu. Marcelina nie ma konkr etnego ubioru. W każdym odcinku ma inne ubranie. Często też zmienia fryzury. W odcinku "Chodź ze mną" Marcelina ma zgoloną część głowy i włosy do ramion. Jest bardzo chuda, czasami nawet chudsza od Królewny Balonowej, jednak jej kształty zależą od tego kto ją rysuje. Często przesiaduje w powietrzu, jednak gdy stoi jest wyższa od większości bohaterów. Umiejętności thumb|114px|Gitara basowa Marceliny. thumb|left|156px|Królewna Balonowa w bluzce od Marceliny.Marcelina, jak każdy wampir, jest w stanie wypić krew z człowieka. Jest ona jedynym wampirem (przynajmniej pokazanym), który zamiast żywić się krwią, żywi się odcieniami czerwieni, np. wysysa z truskawki cały kolor, a następnie wyrzuca. Potrafi także lewitować i stawać się niewidzialna. Może także poprzez siłę woli zapalić świecę, co można zaobserwować w odcinku "Eksmisja". Może też przemienić się w nietoperza różnej wielkości, wilkołaka oraz wielkiego czarnego potwora. Bardzo dobrze gra na swojej gitarze basowej. Jest oburęczna. Podczas tworzenia piosenek czasami improwizuje (wymyśla na poczekaniu tekst). Marcelina prawdopodobnie posiada również odporność na ogień. W odcinku "Eksmisja" mówi, że była w Ogniowym Królestwie. Widać ją wówczas jak bawi się tam bez niebieskiej ochrony na sobie.frame|Marcelina jako nietoperz Relacje z innymi *Finn Marcelina jest dobrą przyjaciółką Finna od kiedy walczyli ze sobą w odcinku "Eksmisja", w którym chciała ich zabić. Finn jednak był według niej twardy, więc oszczędziła ich i od tego czasu się przyjaźnią. Marcelina dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. Wspólnie świetnie się bawią. *Jake frame|left|Marcelina straszy Jake'aMarcelina lubi straszyć Jake'a, często robiła to w odcinku "Sługus". Jake próbował kiedyś zabić Marcelinę, ale mimo wszystko jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. Jake na początku bał się Marceliny, ale w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" stwierdza że jego strach przed wampirami wynikał z niedoinformowania. *Królewna Balonowa thumb|272px|Usunięta Scena z odcinka [[Brakujący element. Kliknij aby obejrzeć.]]Obie sobie docinają i kłócą się. To Marcelina zdradziła imię Królewny Balonowej w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" mówi do niej Bonnibel , oznacza to że miały już ze sobą do czynienia w przeszłości .W odcinku " Brakujący element" Marcelina śpiewa do Królewny niepochlebną piosenkę . prawie udaje jej się otworzyć drzwi, ale pod koniec śpiewa "chcę ciebie zakopać w ziemi gdzieś i wypić twoją krew" wrota zamknęły się, bo działają tylko na prawdę, oznacza to że Marcelina skłamała i nie ma urazu do Królewny . *BMO Marceliny nigdy nie pokazano przebywającej z BMO, ale wydają się znać. W odcinku "Brakujący element" można zaobserwować jak Marcelina woła BMO. *Lodowy Król thumb|272px|Zdjęcie zrobione przez Szymona i zapiski z tyłu. W czasie Wojny Grzybów Lodowy Król, jeszcze jako Simon Petrikov, opiekował się Marceliną, gdy była ona małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzen ia doskonale, lecz Lodowy Król o tym zapomniał. Słabości Marcelina nie może znieść dotyku promieni słońca na sobie. Zadaję jej to straszny ból. Ale nieudowodnione jest czy Marcelina może zginąć narażona na słońce bez ochrony. Aby ochronić się przed szkodliwym działaniem promieni słońca, Marcelina zakłada na siebie zakrywające ciało ciuchy lub kapulusze. Nie wychodzi często w dzień. Czasami można zobaczyć ją w nocy. Czosnek też działa na jej zdrowie negatywnie. Można zaobserwować oba zjawiska w odcinku "Sługus". Ciekawostki * thumb|Marcelina w odcinku "Bad Little Boy"Marcelina wbrew pozorom jest bardzo uczuciowa. *Sprzedała już kilka buziaków Finnowi w policzek. Nigdy nie całowała się w usta. *Także wbrew pozorom Marcelina nie myśli tylko o sobie. *Ma swój pamiętnik, z którego czerpię inspirację do tworzenia piosenek. *W odcinku "Szafa Marceliny" Finn widział ją nagą i był tym faktem zniesmaczony. *W odcinku "Finn the Human" i "Jake the Dog" nie jest wampirem tylko nadal pół-demonem. Przypuszczać można że wampiry pojawiły się na świecie po wybuchu bomby nuklearnej kończącej Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. *Jej pupilem jest pudel-zombie Schwalb. *Nazwałą Balonową "Balkonowa" *Ma własny zespół, który nazywa się "Marceline and the Scream Queens". *Ma świadome sny po pomidorach. *Wymyśliła historię o Marshallu Lee- jej męskim odpowiedniku. *W odcinku "Bad Little Boy" dowiadujemy się że czasami przesiaduje w zamku Lodowego Króla (jest wtedy niewidzialna). Czasem siedzi tam kilka godzin. Ciuchy Marceliny Five more short graybles- caracol.jpg|Five More Short Graybles Look.gif|Bad Little Boy Marcelina.JPG|Finn the Human Marcelina stara.png Marceline Pamiętam Cię.png|Wspomnienia Wspomnień; I remember you; Simon & Marcy Marcy1.png Marcy11.png Marcy12.png Marcy13.png Marcy14.png Marcy15.png Marcy16.png Marcy2.png Marcy3.png Marcy4.png Marcy5.png Marcy6.png Marcy7.png Marcy9.png Marcy in I remember you.png Marcy in suit.png Straszenie.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Pół-demony Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Zmarli